


Awake

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс ненавидит простуду...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/gifts), [Consume888](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Consume888).



> Невозможно было пройти мимо твитта Джеймса и такого фото:  
> When I'm sick at home and watching Zoolander, this is what you get. Enjoy.

Джеймс ненавидит простуду. Нет ничего хуже, чем быть вынужденным сидеть дома в одиночестве, с красным носом и опухшими глазами. Особенно когда за окном солнечная и весёлая Ибица, а друзья где-то по ту сторону Атлантики и заняты непонятно чем. Он натягивает любимое худи, чтобы хоть как-то сбить озноб, надев очки, запускает на ноутбуке какой-то сериал и, немного подумав, отправляет в твиттер своё фото с соответствующей настроению подписью. Через полторы серии Зуландера он всё-таки засыпает тяжёлым горячечным сном.

***  
Просыпается Джеймс от того, что становится невыносимо жарко. И подозрительно знакомо пахнет в номере, где до сих пор самым знакомым был запах его собственного дезодоранта и средств для волос. Джеймс пытается сбросить одеяло и вспомнить, когда вообще успел укрыться, но не удаётся почему-то ни то, ни другое. Он точно помнит, что засыпал поверх всех одеял, а сейчас горячая плотная материя прижата к его груди как будто тяжёлым обручем. Он едва не начинает паниковать, но над ухом очень вовремя раздаётся знакомый, хрипловатый со сна голос:  
\- Ты уже проснулся? - и всё сразу становится на свои места.  
Джеймс разворачивается к Кендаллу, щуря глаза. Обычно в номере по ночам горят ночники у пола, или светится работающий ноут, но сейчас только из гостинной пробивается полоска голубоватого лунного света. Джеймс не видит лица Кендалла, только чувствует его тепло рядом, утыкается ему в плечо:  
\- Ты же должен быть в Мексике, вроде, у тебя концерт, - бубнит он в пахнущую солнцем и Кендаллом рубашку, покрепче вцепляясь в её край пальцами, явно не собираясь никуда его отпускать.  
\- Разве ж я мог бросить тебя болеть в одиночестве? - усмехается Кендалл и целует его в макушку, прижимая к себе ещё крепче. - А теперь спи.  
Он подтягивает повыше одеяло, укрывая Джеймса едва не с головой, и просто лежит рядом, пока тот снова не засыпает, спокойный и умиротворённый, с твёрдой уверенностью, что теперь всё будет хорошо.

***  
Джеймс просыпается сам, чувствуя себя значительно лучше, уверенный, что теперь так будет всегда, ведь Кендалл здесь, а простуда почти прошла. Ноутбук проигрывает последнюю серию сериала.  
В номере пахнет тропическими фруктами и морем. Джеймс садится на кровати, поверх всех одеял и трёт переносицу - он так и проспал в очках всё это время. В твиттере пара сотен сообщений, на телефоне несколько десятков смсок с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления. У Кендалла концерт в Мексике через пару часов.


End file.
